1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LED (light emitting diode), and more particularly, to a process of manufacturing an LED lamp strip and the LED lamp strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional LED lamp strip 10, a plurality of LED packages 12 are mounted on the surface of a flexible circuit board 14 by surface mounted technology (SMT) and then a reflow process is applied to the flexible circuit board 14 and the LED packages 12 to allow the LED packages 12 to be securely soldered on the surface of the flexible circuit board 14. However, the high temperature resulting from the reflow process tends to bring about adverse effect on the LED packages 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, in another conventional LED lamp strip 20, a plurality of LED chips 22 are fixed on the surface of a support member 26 by an adhesive tape 24 and finally packaged separately. However, this conventional LED lamp strip 20 is formed of a plurality of the support members 26 connected with one another by soldering for required length. In this way, the production cost and time are increased.